


All I Want Is You

by Sharpiefan



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Wellington wants... is Sharpe. Just a bit of fun, with slashy overtones.</p><p> I don't own the rights to the footage or the song - I only vid for fun, and don't profit in any way</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

The song is _All I Want Is You_ , taken from the U2 album The Best Of 1980-1990.


End file.
